the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
The Void Outpost (Skype/Discord group)
What is it? The Void Outpost is a group started by Onyx the Dragon. Initially intended to bring smaller content creators together to grow and evolve through collaboration, and comradery; it has since grown to be what is essentially the 'B-List' alternative to both major Rifts. History Origins, and Early History In August of 2016, Onyx was ejected from the Limbo Skype group. After failing to get back into the room, Onyx made a conversation on Skype and titled it The Void (UPDATE: The Void has since been renamed to 'The Void Outpost' and has no affiliation with The Void ran by Vida). But he left it, and the room remained dormant until October. However, at that point, Onyx began to get around the smaller members of the community. First, Blackbird26155, and Freedom Flash. At this time, the room was restricted to analysts under 1000 subscribers. Other creators would join the room one by one. Among them was the infamous Madplushie. Who was offered entry into the room to allow him a second chance after getting on the community's bad side. During this period, Onyx was the only mod of the room. And though technically monarchical, Onyx made the rules based on what the room's members desired. Recent History Mad would soon get himself involved with more drama. In response, Onyx instituted a 3 strike rule; Mad would earn his second strike a month later, quickly alienating the room's other members to him. Some members of the room had become dissatisfied with its one man management, and one even left temporarily. And so Onyx created a The Void Outpost's first, and so far, only moderation staff. Which consisted of himself, and Quill Stroke (who had joined the room a few months earlier). Blackbird would join them shortly after the staff's founding. They had agreed to remove Mad as soon has he had reached his third strike. Which they figured would've been any time now. However, almost as soon as the mod staff was created, Quill removed Madplushie before he had earned his third strike. And the room cheered her for it. While frustrated that his moderator had deliberately gone against their agreement, Onyx could not deny that it made her popular with the room. So he did nothing but halfheartedly remind the room that he was still in charge. However, that has been respected ever since. In the days since the chatroom has been opened to all who pass application. It's also since begun admitting creators beyond the analysis community. Such as artists, musicians, and animators. After the establishment of the Discord, the Skype group has gradually fallen out of favor and was eventually discontinued. However, the Discord continues to bustle and thrive. The Void Outpost today As of October 11th, 2019, The Void Outpost has since become a public server, still focused primarily on content creators, but now open for everyone to participate. Opening up the server to grow at a rate it has never seen, and launching it into the future. Today, The Void Outpost continues to grow. And it is a stable, thriving, if somewhat small community as of yet. It's room channel features the Youtube works of its members. And DA compilations are set to be uploaded as soon as more artists join. With the old size limits on applicants removed, creators of all sizes have, and are invited to join. The current moderation staff consists of Onyx, (head mod), Mr. Leftturn, and Quill Stroke with members already slated for new spots when they open. STAFF * Onyx the Dragon founder/admin * Quill Stroke moderator * MrLeftTurn moderator Category:Skype Group Category:Discord Server